Bad Moon Rising
by mikaylasneddon
Summary: Two sisters- An Angel (Isabelle) and a Demon (Anabelle)- seek for a way out of their parents past by going to none other than, Sam and Dean Winchester. (The story might later turn to M)
1. Chapter 1: The Diner

**Hey guys :) so this is a new fanfic that me and my best friend are working on together, so we might not get to update often. So this is the first chapter of Bad Moon Rising- enjoy ;)**

* * *

ISABELLE POV:

I sit in what humans would call a diner, watching the way they interact with each other, waiting for my sister Anabelle to arrive. There is a man up at the counter searching through his pockets trying to find his wallet. He is very tall and lean, with shaggy brown hair. I cannot see his face, being as he is facing away from me. Next to him is a man, not much shorter than the other, with short dirty blonde hair and bow legs. The man with the shaggy brown hair turns around, almost automatically feeling my eyes on him. My eyes widen in surprise as I find the man to be the infamous Sam Winchester. His hazel eyes meet mine and he starts to blush and gives me a shy smile. The other man, who I assume to be his brother, turns around as if feeling his brothers distress, and follows his gaze to me. I feel his green eyes burning into the side of my head, still holding the younger Winchester's gaze. My body does something unexpected and I feel heat rise to my cheeks.

I look away feeling slightly discomforted and embarrassed. As if a miracle happens, I hear the bell above the door of the diner ring, and I look up spotting my older sister enter, wearing black skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and a t-shirt with a band I have never heard of printed on it. She meets my gaze and a very sarcastic smirk appears on her face.

"Sup, bitch." She yells across the diner.

Everyone in the diners eyes turn to her including the Winchester's. It turns dead quiet as she makes her way to the table I reserved for us.

"What are all you homos lookin' at?" She yells to the people still staring.

"Could you not use such profanity in public?!" I whisper harshly across the table.

"Oh come on, sis! Live a little." She says while winking at me. I could feel the Winchester's gaze on us and I'm sure Ana did too. Ana looks over to where the brothers were sitting looking at us, instantly meeting a scorching green gaze. And for the first time ever, my older sister looks flustered, but soon covers it up with a sarcastic smirk.

"Somethin' got your eye?" Ana stage-whispers over to Dean.

For a minute Dean seems surprised, but quickly covers it up with a smirk of his own, stage whispering back, "Somethin' sure does, sweet cheeks."

Ana scoffs at his answer turning back to me. In the corner of my eye I see the older Winchester turn back to his brother with a frustrated look. Sam looks over at Ana with a shocked/impressed face, briefly catching my eye and smiling. I look over to my sister with a scolding look.

"You could at least be nice." I tell her in a motherly fashion. She merely rolls her eyes, saying nothing. "Okay, so I asked you to be here to talk about something important." I mutter seriously.

"You better hurry sis, you're losin' my attention fast." Ana tells me in a sarcastic tone.

I roll my eyes and say: "Alright well, I heard that you-know-who is here. In this town. Killing people." I exhale quietly.

A serious look crosses Ana's face but is quick to change it back to her normal foolish one. "Well, shit." Ana muttered.

"I hear that he is after us because of what happened to mom and dad." I exclaimed lowly to my sister.

Ana thinks this over, then replies: "Well then, we've got work to do."


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hello! So I'm going to posting as much as I can, but its hard because I've been busy with school lately and right now I'm on vacation, but I'm gonna be trying to post a lot more because I really think I can go somewhere with this story…**

**I might need a little encouragement and reminder to update so just tweet me deadbcfadoms and I'll get right on it. ****J**

**xoxo- mikayla**


End file.
